


Forgotten.

by cosmicalandroid



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicalandroid/pseuds/cosmicalandroid
Summary: Machines making Machines. Hah.





	Forgotten.

"Are you stupid?"

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"Are you stupid?"

 

The taller engineer scoffed with a glare.

 

"No, I'm not fuckin' stupid, Kadner," He rolled his eyes as he brought the shorter engineer through the CyberLife facility.

 

"You honestly think this is going to make a difference, Fernsby? You're out of your mind."

 

"Hell yes, It will make a difference-"

 

"If it works."

 

"I'm ninety percent certain this will work."

 

They stopped in front of a switched off experimental model.

 

"Okay, Ferns. What is it supposed to do?"

 

"It - He, will become our best engineer and designer to date. Rapidly creating models and sending them out to the production line."

 

"So...You only programmed one?"

 

"It's an experiment."

 

Fernsby stepped forward to reactivate the android, and he jolts awake.

 

The model resembled a fairy tall, muscular male. He seems to take a second to search his surroundings with his eyes.

 

"Aye, over here, tin can."

 

The android snapped to look at him.

 

"Hello."

 

"Hey. Let me register your name,"

 

"Sure thing. Say your desired name,"

 

The engineer pulls out a notepad.

 

"Register your name as," He stares at the android.  _"Kurt Loomis."_

 

"The fuck kinda name is that, Ferns?"  
  
  
 _ ****_ _ **""I am Kurt Loomis.""**_


End file.
